What I Need
by KikiShinoda
Summary: Mia,Mimi,Sora enter a singing contest. Matt puts the presaure on Mia. Taiora and Mimato and Takari..maybe some Mizzy


By:Myoko Camasaki Akiko Writing Co.  
Wednesday, March 06, 2002  
  
~*~**~***~****~*~**~***~****~  
  
a/n:I don't own digimon but I watch it. And it's just as good!  
  
~*~**~***~****~*~**~***~****~  
  
Reality Check  
  
It was a beautiful day at the beach. And the beach was where the digidestine were. The waves washed upon the shore as three girls sat huddled around with a piece of paper in hand.  
  
"I think we should enter. It sounds really good!"said Mimi with a smile.  
  
"Yeah but which of us has a strong singing voice?"asked Sora. Eyes turned on Mia. Mia sat in silence as she rubbed sunblock on. Mia's eyes looked up as she noticed the silence.  
  
"And what makes you think I can sing really strong like Christina Aguilera?"asked Mia going back to her sunblock.  
  
"Beacuse we've heard you sing,"said Sora.  
  
"Oh yeah? And where have you heard me sing?"asked Mia, now putting her purple Italian style glasses on.  
  
"In the library,he locker room, and in music,"said Mimi.  
  
"What do you do? Spy on me?"asked Mia.  
  
"Not really,"said Sora.  
  
"Well forget it. Mimi sings better and more confident than I do,"said Mia.  
  
"You're singing. C'mon Mia this contest is worth a lot of money!"said Mimi.  
  
"And how much money are we talking about?"  
  
"Exactly 100,000 dollars!"said Mimi.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"PLEASE!"said Sora and Mimi in baby voices.  
  
"Okay,"said Mia laying on her stomach.  
  
"Yes!"cried the other two girls.  
  
"Now you know all the words to Christina's songs right?"asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah,"said Mia.  
  
"Great. C'mon!"said Sora grabbing Mia's hand. Sora dragged Mia up on the stage they had for contest,concerts,etc. Mimi turned the stereo to Christina's *Come On Over Baby(All I Want Is You)*  
  
  
  
Come on over, come on over, baby   
  
Hey boy, don't you know  
I got something going on (yes, I do)  
All my friends are gonna come  
Gonna party all night long  
I know, you know, I just want us to go  
The fun we'll have, you'll never be alone  
So boy, won't you come?  
We will party 'til the dawn   
  
Listen to me...   
  
  
All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
All I want is you...   
  
Come on over, come on over, baby   
  
I want you to know  
You could be the one for me (yes you could)  
You've got all I'm looking for  
You've got personality  
I know, you know  
I'm gonna give you more  
I know I've never felt this way before  
So boy won't you come  
Won't you come and open the door   
  
Listen to me...   
  
  
All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
All I want is you... Come on over, come on over, baby   
  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
All I want is you...   
  
After Mia finished there was a big appaulause from those her heard her(everybody on the beach).  
  
"Mia I think your ready!"said Sora with a smile.  
  
"I should hope so,"said Mia. After lunch the digidestine stay in their hotel. Mia layed on her bed as Matt came in. Matt sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You know you were good right?"said Matt.  
  
"Yeah,"said Mia.  
  
"Did you know you won't be good enough if you don't pracice?"asked Matt. Mia sat up.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"asked Mia sternly.  
  
"Here,"said Matt handing her a letter."It was outside your door." Mia read the letter. As she did her eyes narrowed down.  
  
"So Jun wants a challenge,she can have it!"said Mia tearing the letter to shreds.  
  
"Are you even taking this seriously?"asked Matt with a serious expression.  
  
"Of course. This means alot to the girls,"said Mia. She stared into Matts eyes awhile."You don't think I'm taking this seriously do you?"  
  
"None of us do. If you were you'd be practicing right now. But no what are you dong? Relaxing like there is nothing to do! If you keep this up you girls won't win at all. And who's fault is that? Yours!!"Matt was practically shouting. Mia hung her head hiding the tears of guilt. He was right. She should be practicing not lolly gagging. Mimi and Sora were probably practicing their butts off right now. Mia wiped her tears and looked up. When Matt saw her face his automatically softened. He didn't realize his words sunk in that far!  
  
"You're right. I don't deserve to be in their group,"said Mia.  
  
"I didn't say that. You do deserve it, but it's just everybody wants you to be the best out of everyone else,"said Matt.  
  
"And I will be. Now get out I have to practice,"said Mia. 


End file.
